The Magic of Disney
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When the Halliwell sisters go on a Disney vacation, all four of their lives change forever more!  Alternate Universe.  Unconventional Het Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "The Magic of Disney"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: When the Halliwell sisters go on a Disney vacation, all four of their lives change forever more!  
Warnings: Het, Unconventional Pairing, AU, Real Disney Fic, Crossover  
Word Count: 6,101  
Challenge: Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 7-15-10 for each of the four sisters to have their own adventure while on vacation  
Dates Written: 15 and 16 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Penelope, and Patricia Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt, Kit, the Council, the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Snow White, Dopey, all six of the other Dwarves, Sebastian, Rafiki, the Haunted Mansion, the teacup ride, Jetsam, Flotsam, Ursula, the Magic Kingdom, the Animal Kingdom, Epcot, Mad Hatter, Simba, The Lion King, and Disney are & TM Disney and any other possible respective owners, none of which are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary, Piper said the craziest thing today! I still can't believe she meant it, but she swears she did!_ Paige paused and pursed her lips against her pencil's eraser as she remembered that morning's events. They had been enjoying their last breakfast with the characters that morning, and she had delighted in getting to know the guy playing Dopey better as he visited their table. Their Snow White had gotten sick that week, and Paige had been filling in her shoes. It had been the most fantastic job ever, far better than any other position she could have ever imagined, and the Dwarves were beginning to feel like a second family to her.

She had been so engrossed in watching Dopey joke around and play with the visiting children that she'd not heard Piper's announcement until Prue had gasped. Then she had whirled back around, her eyes wide and questioning, and demanded to know what had been said. Piper's words rang again in her ears now. "I'm not going home. I'm staying here."

They had argued for hours, but Paige had quickly eased out of the argument. She had always felt a certain magic at Disney, but this year's visit with her sisters had proved more magical than any other vacation she had ever experienced. The thought of staying, and possibly even becoming a permanent Snow White, was indeed enticing, but Prue and Phoebe were right. They did have duties to fulfill.

She sighed as she thought again of Dopey. Even after all they'd been through as the Charmed Ones, she still loved being a Witch. She just hated that it had to come in the way of where their hearts led them, and hers was certainly leading her straight to the sweetest and funniest Dwarf of them all.

Her cell phone rang, and Paige snapped out of her reverie to answer it. "Hello?" She smiled at the sound of Dopey's excited voice.

"Paige, I just heard that Betty's not going to be returning! You can stay on as Snow White if you want!"

Her mouth dropped open. Stars twinkled in her eyes, but then she caught sight of the picture of her sisters on her night stand and sighed. She waggled a foot through the air as she admitted, "I . . . don't know if I can."

"I sure wish you would," he breathed into the phone before sighing and reassuring her, "but I'll understand if you can't. We've got to make the show in an hour. Want to catch a cup of coffee before we go in?"

She smiled. "I'd love to," she replied. "Mad Hatter's?"

She could hear his charming grin resounding in his eager voice as he answered, "I'll see you there in a hopscotching jiffy!"

Hanging up the phone and slipping it back into her skirt's hidden pocket, she laughed. Yes, this trip to Disney definitely was a dream come true, and if it wasn't for her responsibility to the outside world, Paige would stay forever in this wonderful kingdom without a second thought!

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

For the first time since meeting the most amazing band on the planet, Phoebe wasn't smiling when she dove into the water. She'd spent the first hour after breakfast spinning in the teacups and riding the other rides as her mind whirled in circles around Piper's announcement. She couldn't believe that her serious, down-to-earth sister was determined to spend the rest of her life at Disney! Although she and Prue had both thrown their best arguments at Piper, Piper had evaded their every effort to bring her to her senses.

Her very words had been that she was going to stay at Disney "as long as there was even one breath left in her body and even after", and though she'd declined to tell them anything about the man she'd met at the Haunted Mansion the previous night, she would not be swayed. What Phoebe, Prue, and Paige did was up to them, but she was never going back to San Francisco. She didn't want to run out on her duties as a Charmed One, but she wouldn't listen to reason and understand that she couldn't keep fighting the good fight at Disney, especially not since they'd discovered and vanquished a Demon only two nights before. The Demons and other baddies would continue to find them wherever they went, and besides, they had done just as fine as the Power of Three before they had discovered Paige and became the Power of Four, so why couldn't Prue, Phoebe, and Paige continue being the Charmed Ones without her?

Phoebe shook her head. She just didn't understand her sister any more. She hadn't been the same since Leo had left, nor even, for that matter, Phoebe thought, her forehead creasing as she frowned, since they had vanquished Cole. It was an absurd notion to think that having to kill him was what had brought such odd changes in her sister, but Piper had began to distance herself at that time and, ever since then, she'd caught her crying at intervals and she'd never once told her why. Phoebe sighed as she swam deeper into the lake. Something was wrong with Piper and had been for a while, but she just wouldn't let her in. She couldn't leave her, but she also couldn't stop being what she was, both as a Witch and a Charmed One. Piper couldn't really ignore her destiny, but how was she supposed to make her see the light when she had tried everything she could think of to make her see how ridiculous staying at Disney was earlier and none of it had worked?

"Hey, dudette!"

Phoebe looked up with a grin and waved back at the passing turtle. Thinking of a spell to allow her to breathe underwater was one of the best things she had ever done, if, indeed, not the best thing period! She nodded at fish she recognized, then hid behind a huge piece of plankton as two eels swam by. She had been warned that they belonged to Ursula and that none of the three were merely characters if she encountered them underwater.

After she was certain that the eels had passed, Phoebe left her hiding spot and continued swimming. A smile finally lit her face when she began to hear music. She was greeted by every fish, turtle, crab, dolphin, whale, shark, and merperson in sight when she entered, and as soon as Sebastian had finished his song, he announced, "And dere she is now: de gel wit' de most beautiful voice ya ever heard above the water!"

Phoebe smiled as applause exploded through the club. "Thank you, Sebastian."

"Hey, it's only de truth, mon," Sebastian said, grinning. She glowed in his praise, and she ran her fingers briefly and gently over his body before taking the microphone in hand and beginning to sing. Her voice filled the cave, and she tingled inside as the glow that had began with her new friend's compliments spread throughout her entire being. She had never felt happier, or even more at home, including at the Manor, than she did in this underwater cave, surrounded by friends, and singing and dancing in ways she'd never dare to do in her own world. Maybe Piper did have a point. Disney was definitely a dream come true, but she couldn't just turn away from being a Charmed One and the "real" world.

Then again, hadn't she been the one who had been so quick to accept their destinies as Witches way back when it had all began with her reading the initiation spell? Had she not been the one to accept her powers, yearn for more, and even been somewhat excited by the reality that almost everything they'd heard that was only myths and figments of their imaginations was actually real? Magic had filled their lives over the last several years, and yet Phoebe had never found more magic in one place than she had here in Disney. Dreams could come true. Her and her sisters' nightmares had come to life more times than she cared to imagine. The sweetest guy she'd ever known had come to her straight out of a movie. Almost anything that any one had ever thought didn't exist did, in truth, live somewhere or somewhen, so why couldn't they make this dream a reality too?

{Because you have duties,} her conscience whispered to her, and she half-expected to look down and see Jiminey Cricket looking up at her with his big, gold Conscience badge shining on his tiny chest and expectancy in his beady eyes. A glance down only revealed Sebastian to her, and he was grinning from ear to ear and dancing his little crab legs off. Then the crowd began to sing, and Phoebe was lost to the moment and the magic of Disney.

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In all her time as a photographer, Prue had never found a subject more enchanting, and in all her years, she'd never witnessed a land richer or fuller of natural beauty than the Animal Kingdom. She had divided her first day at Disney between the rides in the Magic Kingdom and country hopping in Epcot, but since setting foot in the Animal Kingdom on the second day, she'd been completely enthralled by its beauty, charm, and the hundreds, quite possibly thousands, of majestic wild animals freely roaming the park. She could shut her eyes and imagine that she was millions of miles away in Africa at any given moment, and yet she was always still in the United States and not really all that far from home!

Prue sighed as she swiftly clicked a couple of dozen of pictures of the Tree of Life. The very air around the tree sang of her personality and hummed with magic to the point that Prue could not help thinking of the tree as a female entity and imagining the face of Grandmother Willow appearing in her gnarled and ancient branches. This was a tree that had surely been standing when dinosaurs had roamed the earth, and yet here it was before her. She could lay her hands upon her bark and feel a magic whose sensations surging through her palms felt even stronger than the power she and her sisters possessed as the Charmed Ones, and yet Prue knew that that magic must have been falsely implanted by technology.

Disney was not a land of magic, she reminded herself yet again, despite what her sisters thought. She couldn't believe Piper had fallen for the fairy tale stories to the point that she was determined not to return home! Sure, she said she'd keep being a Witch and fighting the good fight here at Disney, but honestly, how could she? Disney wasn't the real world! It was beautiful and felt like magic, but they knew what true magic was and this wasn't, nor could it be, the real thing!

Prue hollered as something struck her in the head. Gingerly rubbing the aching spot on the top of her head, she glared up and was shocked to find a monkey who looked extremely familiar bouncing up and down in one of the ancient tree's boughs and shaking a stick with coconuts tied to one end at her. He bounced up and down in the tree, staying just out of her physical reach, and screeched, "Asante sana! Squash Banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

"Squash banana yourself!" Prue snapped, her green eyes blazing.

"Aw, now that wasn't very nice."

Prue's mouth fell open. Her eyes grew larger than they'd ever been before. Not even all her years of fighting Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, and every other evil creature that wasn't supposed to exist but did had prepared her to hear a monkey speak perfect English! She stared at him in shock. Finally finding her tongue again, she breathed shakingly, "What _are_ you?"

"I . . . I am Rafiki, and I am not a baboon!" he answered, grinning. "You are Prue, and you not a Charmed Witch!"

Prue's shock was growing by the second. Her heart pounded in her ears. She reached out and gripped one of the lower hanging boughs to keep from falling. Of all the things that had ever happened to her, this was surely the craziest by far! "I . . . think you have that . . . confused . . . " she managed to weakly utter.

"Ah, I think not!" Rafiki screeched, shaking his stick. "I think you are the one confused!" He swung his stick at her head again, but this time Prue caught it telekinetically. His grin grew. "But you are a quick learner, like my King Simba!"

Prue's heart hammered in her ears. "I don't understand! How can you be real?"

"I am real. There is no question about that," Rafiki told her with a shrug. "The question is: How can you, little Witch, be real?"

Prue's mind spun as she held his stick at bay. Of course, he was right! All her life, Prue had been told by the outside world that Witches, Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, monsters of any and all kinds, and magic itself did not exist, but once Phoebe had read the spell that had caused the blockage of their powers to be lifted and they had become the Charmed Ones, she and her sisters had learned that very nearly everything they'd ever been told didn't exist _did_! "This can't . . . " she squeaked, shaking her head in a movement that caused her long, black hair to slip free of her braid and shimmer down her back, " . . . be real!"

"Ah, but it is!" Rafiki replied. "And much more is real, young Prudence!"

"How do you know my name? How do you know what I am? What my sisters and I are!"

He continued to grin and bounce up and down in the tree. "Old Rafiki knows many things." Prue almost fell as she felt him snatch his stick out of her control. Her eyes grew even larger. How on Earth had he managed to break her telekinetic hold? "And you will learn much, child, if you follow your heart to the Haunted Mansion this evening. Go tonight while still you have a chance to learn of the opportunity you have been given. You have worked hard and deserve your reward."

"What reward?"

He grinned and bounded away, screeching his laughter. Prue shot out her hands but was unable to pull him back. She ran after him, screaming, "COME BACK HERE! WHAT REWARD? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Yet Rafiki just kept going, and soon Prue realized that she would never catch up with the old Shaman monkey.

Breathing hard, the eldest Halliwell sister fell back against a nearby tree and gasped for breath. Her head was still spinning, but there was only one thing left that she could do. She had to go to the Haunted Mansion this very night. She frowned in puzzlement. That was where Piper had been spending every night since they'd come to Disney. At the least, the answer to her baby sister's strange behavior was surely to be found there. Maybe she could talk her out of her nonsensical and completely insane notion then, if nothing more, and yet, as Prue turned away, a shiver of anticipation crawled down her spine and made her tremble. Something was going to happen tonight, and whatever it was, it was going to be big!

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dusk found Piper waiting and wringing her hands together in an empty ballroom. She looked up when she felt the owner of her heart enter the room. He had come in behind her, but although she could not yet see him, she knew he was there. She smiled and turned to meet him. "I told them this morning."

He smiled, warmth and love filling his ghostly image. She trembled in delight as his hand caressed her skin. He was careful to keep his hand from going through her as he did so. He had to concentrate with all his might every time he touched her in even the smallest of ways, but it was a task more worthy than anything he'd ever done in his lifetime or afterward. "I'm guessing," he teased lightly, "that you didn't tell them the whole truth."

She sighed, and her head dipped, shielding the emotions in her eyes from his probing, concerned gaze. "How could I?" she whispered. "They'll never understand!"

He echoed her sigh. "I know, darling. I know you're scared of losing them, but there are two here who deserve to see them and get to touch them and embrace them as I am now blessed to be able to do to you at last, my love."

He took her in his arms and pulled her close against his wispy chest, and although his body mainly consisted of smoke and mist now, she could feel the strength that had been there and easily imagine the beating of his heart beneath her ear when she closed her eyes. "Oh, Cole," Piper moaned. "Why did it have to take so long for us to admit how we felt?"

"Because neither one of us wanted to hurt Phoebe." Cole's dark eyes were now gazing beyond his beautiful Piper and into the startled face of another of Disney's guests. "We each loved her in our own ways: you as a sister and I as the best friend I'd ever known. She helped me to change what I was, but it was for your love I did it, not hers. When I first started dating her, I planned to use her to conquer the three of you, but I never dreamed that I would fall in love with you and be touched forever by her friendship and compassion. Once I did, it was too late. I didn't want to hurt her, and you were married any way. I would have never dreamed that you could have been feeling the same love for me that I felt for you!"

"Then Pandora's box was dropped into our lives, and it ruined everything. I knew the sins it contained would destroy you all and couldn't bare that thought, so I took it upon myself. I let them come into me, and it ripped my soul out of my body. The part of me that remained was crushed so thoroughly by the evil inside of me that I could do nothing but watch as it used my body and powers time and again to try to kill you all. I prayed for you to vanquish me so that you would live, and finally you did."

Piper pulled back so that she could look up at him in confusion. Her big, brown eyes shone with shimmering tears. "I know all that. You told me last night." She shook her head. "I knew some one was here the first night I came. I could feel you, but I didn't know it was you. I would have never dreamed that it was you. I thought I'd lost you forever, even though I'd never really had the chance to have you. I couldn't have told you then how much I love you, because I didn't want to hurt Phoebe."

"I know," Cole said, smiling sadly and stroking Piper's beautiful face, "and now so does she."

Piper's eyes shot wide. She whirled around to find Phoebe standing behind them. Her little sister's mouth hung open in shock. "Phoebe," Piper cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to find out this way!"

Phoebe slowly shook her head. "So that's why you were crying all those times! You love Cole!"

Piper hung her head with a shameful sigh. "Yes," she answered meekly, "I do. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, Phoebe! You have to believe me! I really didn't mean to love him, but I couldn't help it!"

Phoebe closed the distance between them, took her sister in her arms, and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I heard everything. I came here to talk to you, see why you wanted to stay, and find out if you really thought we could keep being the Witches we are and keep fighting the good fight from here." She glanced up at Cole. "And you! I couldn't understand what had happened to you! I knew our love was waning, Cole, that we didn't feel the same way we'd thought we had, but I couldn't understand how you could be so evil, so cruel!"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," Cole whispered. He shook his head sadly and dropped his eyes in great shame. "It wasn't me."

She nodded. "I know that now, and I understand." She pulled back and looked at Piper, who was endlessly thankful that her beloved sister understood and was not furious with her for loving her ex-fiance and was crying for joy. "But there is one thing I don't get. I know why you didn't tell us. You thought I'd hate you, but I don't." She grinned. "Now you understand why I always ended up stealing Prue's boyfriends." Her tanned, lithely muscular shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I couldn't help feeling for them what I felt no more than you can help feeling for Cole what you do. But why can't he just come home with us?"

"I can," Cole spoke in answer, "but I won't be able to so easily materialize." He placed one comforting hand on his beloved Piper's shoulder and his other on Phoebe's. "Here I can do almost anything I could while I was alive. It takes a lot of concentration, but I can still touch, still speak, still kiss . . . " His voice trailed off, and his misty cheeks grew darker.

"Why, Cole Turner," Phoebe exclaimed in mock disbelief, "are you blushing?"

"Yes," Cole muttered, "it's kind of awkward talking about that sort of thing to your ex-girlfriend." He gazed down into her eyes. "I really never meant to hurt you, Phoebe."

She smiled reassuringly back up at him. "It's okay. I've moved on." She took his hand off of her shoulder and placed it into Piper's hand. "I'm glad you two are happy. Anything that makes my sister happy and doesn't hurt her is fine by me." She squinted at the both of them and studied them with pursed lips. "There's something more," she announced warily, "something you're not telling me."

"Gather your sisters, and we will."

Phoebe gasped and whirled around. That voice was so familiar! Her mouth dropped open for a second time that night.

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Grandma!" she squealed. Her wide, brown eyes darted back to where Cole and Piper were hugging. "Can you . . . ?" she asked hopefully, her eyes immediately returning to her loving grandmother's face.

A brilliant smile shone upon Penelope Halliwell's face as she opened her arms wide to her granddaughter. Phoebe squealed a second time in delight and rushed into her waiting arms . . . only to pass right through them. "Not quite as fast or as strong, my dear," Penny gently told her granddaughter as she turned around and wrapped her arms tenderly around her. "It takes great concentration to do this and the mortal has to help as well."

"Oh, Grandma!" Phoebe cried and hugged her grandmother as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Patricia Halliwell appeared next to her mother and daughter and gently stroked Phoebe's soft, brown hair as she cried. "There, there, my darling!" Then she lifted her brown eyes filled with caring and loving for her girls to the shadows where the ghosts knew two more mortals whom they all loved very, very much waited in shock. "Come on out, my loves!"

Slowly Prue and Paige edged out of the shadows. Both were fighting tears. "Mom," Prue murmured, her eyelashes batting away her tears that were beginning to spill, "I don't understand."

"The Elders are impressed with you all, my darling daughters. You have dedicated your lives to the cause, and despite all that you have lost, you continue to give everything you have to defeating Evil. They thought you could use some help and felt you deserved to be rewarded." She opened her arms, and Prue and Paige both fell into them.

As the trio hugged, Paige gazed up into her mother's caring face. "But I don't get it. Why Disney?" Her grin widened. "Not that I'm complaining."

Patty stroked her hair as she hugged them. "I know you're not, and you make a wonderful Snow White."

"You saw me?" Paige gasped in surprise.

"I've watched every single show," Patty answered, beaming proudly. She winked at her. "That Dopey's kind of cute for a Dwarf."

Paige sighed. "Isn't he though? He asked me to stay today, told me I could keep playing Snow White for as long as I wanted because the head honchos are pleased with my performance, and asked me to go out with him Friday night if I decide to stay!"

"He's not the only one here to ask you that question," Cole commented, running his whispery fingers through Piper's long, black hair as she continued to lean into him.

"We'd all love it if you stayed," Penny told the girls, "but the decision is yours alone."

"If we stay . . . " Prue asked, " . . . will you?"

"Yes, my darling girls," Patty assured, rubbing the arms of her eldest and youngest daughters as she continued to hug them. "We're not going anywhere." She kissed the tops of their heads before releasing them and opening her arms to Phoebe. Phoebe eagerly embraced her mother while Prue and Paige hugged their grandmother.

All four sisters had tears in their eyes, and the ghosts who loved them would have also been crying if they could still create tears. That was something they had yet to learn to do, however, but they were all grateful for what they had learned and been allowed. "But I don't understand," Paige said, shaking her head and causing her ebon tresses to fling about her shoulders. "The Powers That Be kept saying that you couldn't stay with us. I'm thrilled! We're all thrilled about this, I'm sure, but what's changed?" she asked, gazing up into her grandmother's loving face.

Penny stroked the hair away from her youngest granddaughter's face as she thought yet again of how she had longed to be able to hold her and care for her when she had been a baby, though she understood why she and Patty had never been given that choice. "You've . . . graduated in a way, my dear."

"The Elders are pleased by your performance over the years," Patty said, her voice and face full of her pride for her children that swelled within her heart and soul. "They wanted to reward you for all you've done."

"So . . . you're the reward?" Prue asked slowly, her eyes searching her mother's.

Patty and Penny grinned. "Yes!"

Piper hugged Cole as tightly as she could without passing through him. "That's the best reward They could have given us!" she cried joyfully in reciprocation of what she had said the night before.

Memories from that miraculous night flashed through her head as she clung to Cole as though she was still afraid that he might disappear on her. She had started feeling another presence in the Haunted Mansion, a real spirit, the very first night she'd come into the exhibit, but she would never have dreamed that it was not simply a lost soul but three souls desperately seeking her out. It had taken her until last night to speak to the air and warn them that, if they wanted attention, they had best speak up for she'd be leaving the next night. She would have never dreamed, however, that her simple declaration would lead to the fulfillment of her wildest dreams and fondest fantasies. It still seemed impossible that she had finally been granted the return of not only the man she truly loved with all her being but also her mother and grandmother!

Her sisters chorused their ecstatic agreements as Cole lifted Piper's hands in his. He softly brushed his lips across the backs of her hands, sending delicious tingles shooting throughout her entire body at the gentle, whispery touch, before gazing deeply into her rich, brown eyes and telling her, "Go ahead and hug your mother and grandmother again, sweetheart. I'll be right here waiting for you as I have been for what seems like an eternity, but they've been waiting even longer for your light to shine the darkness out of their world too." He hugged her again and reassured her, "Take all the time you need, my love; we've got the rest of eternity to spend together."

Cole watched with a huge, loving smile gracing his lips as Piper rushed to her family. She hugged her mother first and then her grandmother, and then all six women swooped in upon each other, hollering their happiness and hugging and kissing one another's cheeks as though there would be no tomorrow. Cole's heart sang the joy that consumed his entire being. He'd never been happier in all his life or afterlife than he was now for he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that not only did Piper love him but they would also be able to spend forever together.

He, too, thought back over the last few nights. He had been so scared of coming to her and so completely startled at the Elders' unexpected move to not only forgive him for his crimes but to tell him that they were sending him back to be with the Charmed Ones for Piper had need of him. He'd pondered the statement for weeks as he'd waited for the Halliwells to come to Disney, and then when he'd seen Piper walking alone through the mansion and looking expectantly all about, fear had filled his heart. He had killed millions and fought even more powers and beings, but the mere thought alone that the woman who had completely conquered his heart and soul without ever even trying to might turn him away when he announced how he felt for her had filled him with more terrorizing fear than he'd ever felt before.

Thank the Gods his fears had proved unfounded! He'd waited as long as he'd dared, pleading with Patty and Penelope not to reveal themselves yet as he was not ready to face his beloved Piper's rejection, but her announcement the previous night that she was soon to be leaving had left him with no choice but to show himself. He had been stunned by her tears that had instantly began to pour down her face when she'd seen him and even more stunned by her declaration of love. She had already been engaged to Leo at the time that she had met him and he had been with her baby sister, so she'd fought her feelings every inch of the way but never been able to quell them completely.

And so it was that Cole had become the luckiest male to ever walk the face of the planet for he had Piper's love! He gazed in awe upon her beauty as she rejoiced with her family. She had always been the most wonderful, perfect, and beautiful creature he'd ever known, but it seemed to him that she'd grown even lovelier since the last time he'd set his eyes upon her. He came to realize, as he watched her in complete adoration, that it was because the happiness that filled her heart and soul, the same joy that made his own sing in such rapture, was giving her a kind of glow that he found utterly bewitching.

He blinked and came out of his reverie as Piper threw her head back and laughed and Paige squealed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," Phoebe answered, smiling from ear to ear. "I really have been swimming with the sea animals, dancing with the mermen, and singing with Sebastian!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Cole put in, chuckling. Leave it to his ex-girlfriend to get into such! A part of him would always love Phoebe, but that love had always been, and would always remain, love for a friend. He'd mistaken it for the real thing before simply because he'd never known what love was until he had fallen for Piper and had never experienced true friendship until Phoebe. Although it was his beloved Piper that he would love for all time and beyond, Cole would also always share a deep friendship with Phoebe. He was relieved, thankful, and glad that she had been so understanding about his and Piper's love and that she wouldn't throw either of them away.

"They're right," Prue announced with a shrug and a grin. "Disney is full of magic! I kept trying to tell myself that it wasn't, that it was just pretend, because that's what we've heard all of our lives, but I know I don't need to remind you of all the things we've learned are real even though we've always been told they're not."

Phoebe mischievously cut eyes up at her seniors. "Why couldn't you have just told us?" she demanded of her mother and grandmother.

"You know why, sweetheart," Patty crooned, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her close. "We tried to protect you."

"I know," Phoebe replied and hugged her back.

"You were saying, Prue?" Patty asked.

"Yes, Prudence, dear," Penelope agreed, smiling, "please do tell us what you've been getting yourself into."

"I didn't do it!" Prue exclaimed, her eyes flashing in defiance. "The monkey did!"

"Yes, dear, I'm sure he did. What did he do?" Patty questioned as Prue's sisters looked at her in disbelief.

"He hit me with a stick!"

Phoebe burst out laughing while Paige giggled. Piper looked questioningly at her sister. Her lips quivered, but she managed to keep from laughing in the face of Prue's serious gaze. "Rafiki?" she guessed.

"Yeah! That crazy monkey from The Lion King!"

"And what did old Rafiki tell you, dear?" queried Penelope. She smiled gently. She liked the Shaman primate that so many thought was crazy. He was far more intelligent than any man she had ever met.

"He made me think," Prue admitted, frowning as she remembered his exact words and realized that that was when she had began to truly accept the magic of this incredible land, "about what I just said, how we were always told that Witches, Demons, and everything doesn't exist but we really do, and he told me that if I came here tonight, I would understand everything. He knew about us," she continued, looking at each of her startled sisters in turn, "and our reward and said we deserved it."

"We do!" Phoebe said, grinning. "After all we've given up to be the Charmed Ones and everything we've risked, after saving the world more times than anybody else, the least they can do is let us have those we love back!"

"Yeah," Paige agreed, "although it's also the best!"

The Halliwell family hugged one another tightly again, and then Piper stepped back with a thoughtful expression. "We've got a lot we've got to do," she said, "to get moved here."

"It'll be made quicker," Paige commented, "by my orbing."

"You did check on Kit today, didn't you?" Prue asked.

"Of course!"

"We need to hurry up and get a home, so that we can get our baby here," Piper said.

"We will," Prue assured her, "but let's do that tomorrow. Tonight let's celebrate!"

Piper smiled as she turned around to where Cole was waiting and wrapped her arms as well as she could around his ghostly frame. "Sounds good to me," she murmured and, leaning up on her tip toes, pressed her lips to the ghostly mouth of her soul mate. Her whole being thrummed with her happiness and the magic, not only of this land where dreams really did come true and there was more magic than anywhere else on Earth but also of true, sweet, wonderful love!

As his love's family looked on, all of whom were happy for their beloved Piper, Cole smiled against her lips; kissed her back with as much passion as he could put into their kiss, which, with the aid of his new mental powers, was more than enough to send Piper's heart and soul rocketing through the cosmos; and thought again of how incredibly lucky he was to have been forgiven and given a second chance, to have this wonderful woman in his world, and, most of all, to possess her undying love, show her how infinitely much he loved her, and spend eternity and all of the beyond loving and being loved by her!

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where five teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!

Also, if you'd be interested in playing in such challenges as the one that inspired this delightful fic, check out our ProBoards site at , and for those of you who are Disney fans and would like to do more in that fandom, though not just fan fic, check out /Disney_Uberland. For the Disney land, please tell them that OrliDepp of Team Stitch sent you. 


End file.
